Drawn To You
by RockieRose
Summary: Taken from Former account: KarmaJade. Mickie not James left Jeff after he broke her heart so many times. Now, she is back in NC and she has to face him earlier then she thought she would and her heart is still in love with him. Is he willing to stay with his new love or ignite the old flame
1. Back to Habits

**"Why do I always have to deal with your shit," I yelled while I slammed the dishes making soap and water fly everywhere. Jeff and I were having our regular arguements of bull shit.**

**"What are you yelling about, Mick," he shouted back at me. I slammed the dishes and turned to face him. His green eyes carried an angry flame. I push a stray hair out of my face.**

**"You, Jeff. I'm just a fucking toy that cooks, cleans, and fucks you. You don't love me. You just don't," I shouted. He looked almost confused, but it was hard to see past his flaming eyes.**

**"What the fuck are you talking about? Your so cooped up in this damn house, you have just gone nuts. Let me take you somewhere," he says to me. Before he could try and end the argument with a long night of sex, I pulled out a Polaroid picture of Jeff and a woman.**

**"Now I know why your always out at night. Coming home late. You have been fucking around behind my back. Am I not good enough now? You still need me around to do all this shit for you? I know you need me for something, but I know for a fact you don't fucking love me," I said. He tried to speak but I cut him off.**

**"No, I don't wanna hear it anymore. I'm leaving tonight. I'm going to Texas to live with my sister. I need to get away from you. I need to forget about you. I just need to stop loving you," I said finishing up the dishes. I looked at him and the flames in his eyes were gone. I didn't feel sorry for him. I didn't care if he was gonna cry hisself to sleep tonight. I have done that for the past four years of our relationship. I walked upstairs and grabbed my packed things. I walked out the door without looking back.**

"Happy to be home," I said climbing out of the car. My mother came and greeted me. She hugged me tight and kissed my cheek. She was taking me in until I found a place of my own. She helped me bring everything into my old room. There were old pictures of me and my friends from high school. I smiled at them. My smiled surprisingly still stayed when I saw Jeff, Matt, Shannon, and I. My smiled crept slowly away when there was one of him and I kissing. I was surprised when I felt my heart skip a beat. It has been a solid three years since I have even heard the name Jeff Hardy. I have heard it a few times from watching wrestling, but that's it. I unpacked my things and settled in. I showered and changed. I went downstairs to be welcomed by a good ol' fashion cooked meal. I haven't had her cooking for a long time. I ate and talked to my mother about what I'm going to do and my plans for the future.

"Guess who I ran into at the store," she says to me.

"Who," I said not really paying attention.

"That nice boy, Jeff you use to date." I almost choked on my food.

"Did you say anything about me," I asked still coughing.

"Yeah, I told him you were coming back and that you were staying with me."

All I could think was, shit. I wasn't going to react like I was in my head because she doesn't know what happened between me and Jeff. My heart beated, my mind raced and my fingers trembled. I tired to hide it as much as I can. I figured I did a good job since she didn't ask any questions. I helped clear the table and the dishes. In the middle of cleaning the dishes, the phone rang. I dried my hands and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Is this Mickie," he asked on the other end. I knew it wasn't Jeff, but I couldn't guess who it was.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Matt. Hardy."

I got really excited. We talked on the phone and we caught up on things.

"So, how is everyone else," I asked.

"Everyone else? Same I guess. Well, Jeff has been stressed out lately from his girlfriend, but they'll make it through. Shannon is great, just got remarried. And me in general, I'm loving where I am."

I smiled as I listened to Matt go on. Him and I were like best friends. He was the first person I told about me leaving Jeff. Matt didn't argue with me, but he did get sad since we were like brother and sister. I didn't blame him. He was one of the reasons why I didn't want to leave, but I had to. I was so sad to leave, but I'm happy to be back.

"Hey, do you think you can come tomorrow night," he asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure. It would be great to see you instead of on TV," I said smiling.

"Jeff would be so happy to see you."

My heart nearly dropped. How could I forget about seeing Jeff? I almost changed my mind, but I still wanted to see Matt and Shannon. But still, I was still hesitating a bit.

"You there?"

"I'm here and I would love to," I said unsure.

"Okay, you can come around seven or eight and it's still the same house," he said.

I hung up with him after saying our goodbyes. I headed to my room and freaked out more. I started to pace the floor and bite my nails. I don't know why I was so worried to see Jeff, but it was something I was looking forward to later like running into him at a store after settling in for like a month or two, I have to face him. And I don't think I was ready to see him, yet. Not now, anyway.


	2. The Feelings Remain

I was getting ready to go see Matt. I put on a black mini skirt with a red Ed Hardy t-shirt and red converses. I straightened my hair and put on my cross that Jeff gave to me. I always wear it. It brings me good luck and I'm just use to it. I drove to his house constantly checking myself in the mirror. I parked in the front and Shannon and Matt were outside talking. When I got out the car, they both lite up. Shannon came running down to me and gave me a bear hug. I didn't care how hard he was squeezing, I missed him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He put me down and I hugged Matt. He held onto me for what seemed forever. When he let go, he was smiling. I was smiling, too.

"It's been too long," said Shannon.

"Hell yeah it has," I said smiling. We went inside and Shannon ran off somewhere while I stayed with Matt. A woman with streaks in her hair came up to me.

"So, this is the famous Mickie Davis. I'm Jamie," she said extending her hand. I took it and a handsome guy came up next to her.

"And I'm Gregory Shane Helms. I prefer Shane," he said as I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you both," I said smiling.

"God, your hot," said Jamie. I blushed and said thank you. I met and greeted other people and Shannon's new wife, Julie , too. I went into the front with Matt, Shane, Shannon, Jamie, and Julie and talked. Everyone else inside, were making videos of funny things. A car pulled up and Matt got up ran to the car. Julie, Jamie, and I giggled at how he ran. The person that got out of the car was Jeff. My eyes got wide, I felt eyes glued to me. I looked around and everyone's eyes turned away from me. I knew that they knew. I locked my eyes back on him. He walked up, but he just walked passed me and into the house. Everyone took a deep breath.

"I guess he wasn't too happy to see you," said Matt walking back over to the group.

"Whatever. It's in the past," I said trying to hide my shocked feeling. Jamie nudged me and made me look at her. She knew how I was feeling. I shrugged my shoulders. I went inside and into the bathroom. I sat on the toilet and put my head in my hands and try to clear my head. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. _How could he just ignore me like that? He knew before anyone that I was coming here. I thought he would happy to see me. _I went into the mirror and fixed my hair. When I came out, Jamie was there.

"You okay, babe," she asked with a concern look.

"I'm fine," I said smiling. She gave me this sad face. I just gave her a fake reassuring smile and walked out towards the party.

The night was fun: meeting new people, taking priceless, drunk pictures, catching up and much more. The rest of the time I was there, I didn't see Jeff. I would search for him every now and then, but he was no where in sight. I excused myself to go smoke outside. I haven't smoked since I left here, but I needed to relax. I took a deep inhale and put the cigerette out. I heard the door open and close. I looked to my right and there is Jeff. He sat down and lit a cigerette. He took a hit and looked up at me. He blew the smoke out through his nose. I sat down on the stairs, too. He just kept staring at me, while he finish off his cigerette. After he finished, he put it out and kept staring at me.

"Are you just gonna keep staring at me," I finally said getting annoyed by him.

"I just still can't believe your here," he said still keeping the same expression on his face.

"Well, I'm here," I said smiling. He stared at my smile.

"What," I said covering my mouth.

"I forgot how good it felt to see you smile," he said giving me a half-hearted smile. I gave him a smile. It still felt akward. How I left him was a bad way to end us off. I still wanted him and I still wished he was there when I left him the first time, but overtime I thought my feelings for him were gone. I guess I only hid them away. I could tell this moment we were having seemed half-hearted, but it still felt good to have him here. I missed Jeff and I realized at that semi-sweet moment, I wasn't ready to let him go.


End file.
